El Novio De Lynn
by DukeXSnow
Summary: Lynn despues de su reencuentro con su amigo de la infancia, ahora esta mas ocupada, y sale con el mucho de casa, las hermanas notaron esto, ademas que Lynn siempre venia feliz a casa, y cada vez mas amigable. ¿Porque Lynn estara actuando así?
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos en una calle, una moto, precisamente una Suzuki VSTROM 1000 de color negro, esta moto la montaba un chico aparentemente joven y este vestia una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, camisa blanca, jeans negros y converse negros, llevaba una mochila muy grande de color negro, iba a una velocidad moderada hacia la ciudad de Royal Woods, este era el mismisimo Jean Pierre, aunque el chico no se le veia bien su rostro o su apariencia en si, por el casco y los lentes oscuros algo translucidos, se notaba que una cabellera de color castaño muy claro, muchas personas comparaban el color de su cabello con el de la arena, ojos en donde uno lo tenia de color dorado amielado y el otro ojo lo tenia de color verde menta, eso era lo que mas llamaba la atencion del chico, esa particular heterocromia, su piel era blanca como la leche, y tenia unas pecas que estaban en sus mejillas, para su edad era un poco mas alto que el promedio, y el chico a pesar de ser un jugador nato de E-Sports, el chico siempre estaba en forma, debido a que siempre hacia ejercicio.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Royal Woods, se estaciona en la primer estacion de servicio que ve, pone el freno de mano en la moto, se baja de esta, abre la compuerta en donde esta la abertura de gasolina, y pone la pistola de la gasolina en la abertura de este, luego pone en la computadora del suministrador de gasolina los litros que quiere poner a la moto, en el caso de el, puso los litros exactos para que se llenara, luego fue a la tienda de la estacion de servicio.

El chico fue al pasillo de las bebidas a buscar algo de tomar, y al girar su vista a la izquierda vio que la estacion de servicio tenia un restaurante (Estaba lleno de estudiantes, al parecer estos iban a un partido o algo asi), vio la hora en su smart watch, y vio que eran las 7:30 AM, entonces decidio desayunar, se quita su casco y lo pone en una perchera en donde habian varios sombreros y casco de motos, cuando se lo quito, se notaba que su cabello era un poco mas largo de lo normal, este le llegaba a los hombros, se acerco a la cajera del restaurante.

Buenos dias - El chico sacaba su billetera para agarrar un billete de 20 dolares - Un omelette con pan dulce, y si hay, un capuccino de vainilla porfavor.

La chica entonces reconocio el rostro del chico, es rubia y muy bonita, era un poco mas alta que el, ella solo trago saliva y anoto en un papel su orden - ¿Que mas desea Sr. Angel?~ - Dijo ella con un poco de picardia.

El chico solo sonrio un poco agraciado, ya que le hacia un poco de gracia que lo reconocieran por la calle.

Solo eso..., ah, casi se me olvida, que los huevos no tengan mucha sal porfavor, y si es posible que sea sal marina - El chico pone el billete en el mostrador de la caja, para que la muchacha lo recoja, luego esta va a poner la orden y vuelve con un cuaderno, el cual tenia en la caratula estaba el equipo en donde estaba Jean, llamado 1 Knight & The 4 Princess o en el Acronimo K&4P , un equipo mixto conformado por el y 4 chicas, fueron un equipo formidable tanto que fue 3 veces campeon nacional y 2 veces campeon mundial, debido a que era un equipo bien liderado, mas que todo por el main jungla del equipo que era Jean Pierre, a el le decian el "Caballero de las 4 princesas" Debido a que es un jungla que tiene un dominio y presion en todas las lineas casi constante, generando que sus probabilidades de ganar sean altas, el unico que logro darle problemas en la jungla muy notorias a Jean, fue el jugador de Gen G, el famoso Peanut y Tambien el jugador insignia de SKT Faker, que se escapaba de ganks como si nada.

Aunque estes retirado temporalmente de K&4P, me gustaria que me dieras un autografo, soy una fan tuya muy reconocida en los grupos de fans, me llamo Carol - Le da el cuaderno al castaño, lo firma y pone algunas palabras, esto era lo que decia la portada del cuaderno.

"Para mi mayor fan, Carol Pringy" ~ Angel~JP

La chica solo suspiro de alegria.

Tu espera en una mesa, ¡que despues te quitan todos los asientos! - La chica fue un momento a la cocina para ver si tenian listo el desayuno de su "Idolo"

El chico se sentó, y empezo a checar su celular para ver cuanto dinero tenia en su , y vio que tenia mucho dinero todavia, casi unos 3 millones de dolares, el en su trayectoria como jugador de videojuegos profesional no ha gastado tanto dinero, ya que solo gasto en cosas que solo necesitaba para su escuela, su moto y su PC que tiene actualmente todavia, es alguien que aprecia mucho las cosas y las cuida demasiado.

Entonces no me equivoque, si eres Angel~JP - Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, piel clara, y cabello castaño largo amarrado a una coleta - Me llamo Lynn Loud, mas conocida como Lynn Jr, mucho gusto. - Ella extiende la mano.

El chico no dice nada ya que estaba sorprendido de que alguien desconocido para el, lo saludara normalmente, esto le llamo mucha la atencion.

Tambien un gusto, me llamo Jean Pierre, me puedes decir JP - El chico le sonrie a la chica algo timido.

No parece como si tuvieras 16 años por esa altura, si no te hubieras quitado el casco, pensaria que tuvieras 18 o algo asi, pero tu cara de bebe te delata - La chico dijo esto sonriendo, el chico solo se avergonzo un poco.

Al parecer tendran un partido de softball, ¿contra quien les toca? - Dijo el chico.

Con otra escuela de otra ciudad, pero es lo de menos, ya que soy muy buena, ademas, que mi suerte esta de mi lado. - La chico dijo esto con un tono de arrogancia.

Sabes, lo que he aprendido en mis 3 años en el mundo competitivo de LoL, es que no subestimes a tu rival y que lo analices antes de un enfrentamiento - Dijo el chico con un tono sabio - Ya que asi les daras la paliza de su vida.

Pero yo no necesito eso, soy Lynn Loud, es decir, obviamente ganare este partido facilmente. - Dijo Lynn con mucha determinacion.

Espera ya vuelvo, ya me sirvieron mi desayuno... - va a donde se recibia la comida, y va con la bandeja con su comida a la misma mesa en donde se sento, bebe un sorbo de su capuccino y empieza a comer a un ritmo lento para que pueda hablar un poco con la chica, ya que este le empezo a interesarle.

¿Cuantos años tienes? - Con su tenedor parte un poco de su omelette y lleva ese trozo a su boca con el mismo tenedor.

Tengo 15 años, pronto cumplire 16 - Ella dijo eso mientras veia a su familia comer en otra mesa, ella decidio comer en esta mesa, debido a que no queria que sus hermanas le robaran parte de su comida o que la molestaran.

La verdad pense que tendrias 14 - El chico rie un poco eso, la chica lo mira entre avergonzada y enojada, ya que en el fondo sabia a que se referia.

Entonces un chico de cabello blanco de una edad aproximada a los 14 se acerca a la mesa donde estaba Lynn, al parecer era su hermano, ya que tenia el mismo color de piel y las mismas pecas de hecho.

El cuando me vio, quedo boquiabierto.

¿Eres...? - Lincoln estaba sorprendido

Si, soy Angel - El chico seguia comiendo su omelette.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Lincoln Loud, o como me conociste en SoloQ en Ranked, como "LL. Bunny" - El chico se notaba que tenia orgullo en su voz.

Jean trago duro, el conocia ese nombre, era el que en SoloQ le habia dado una pelea epica, tanto que la partida duro casi 1 hora, el solo se levanto y le estiro la mano.

Dejame estrecharle la mano de poeta a poeta - Dijo el chico haciendo la referencia al meme, Lynn solo se rio por la reaccion de Jean, Lincoln rapidamente estrecho su mano y solo sonrio con un poco de arrogancia, pero se notaba que no era arrogancia, ya que tambien el se queria reir.

Quien lo diria, mi hermano le dio pelea a un "profesional", jeje - la chica se seguia riendo.

Bueno, el usa muy bien a Yasuo y a Ryze, y me sorprende que traigas campeones que no tienen nada que ver con mid, y puedas ganar con estos. - El chico decia, dandole el cumplido al muchacho - aunque te falta mejoria, creo que un entrenamiento de parte mia estaria bien. - Jean decia esto con un tono de lider.

Bueno, no tendras tiempo, digo, podrias tener que practicar para un partido o algo asi - Dijo Lincoln un poco triste, ya que queria practicar.

Bueno hablando de eso, yo ya me retire - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lincoln abrio los ojos como platos, al igual que Lynn, el era un jugador muy bien pagado por la LCS, por twitch y por sus patrocinadores - Pero temporalmente, debido a que debo completar mis estudios, de que puedo jugar LoL en mi retiro, SI, ademas ingresare a tu escuela - El chico ve su smartwatch y ve que son ya casi las 9:30 AM, termina su omelette un poco rapido, aun tenia tiempo pero poco, tenia que llegar a reclamar las llaves de su departamento y no queria llegar tan tarde. - Bueno me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! - El chico va al perchero en donde se ponian los cascos, para agarrar el suyo, quito la "pistola" de gasolina del compartimiento de gasolina, cerro la tapa y todo para que el ya se pueda ir.

Despues de unos minutos, llega a su departamento, estaciona la moto en la seccion de residentes, y va con la recepcionista, esta le entrega las llaves, y le dice el numero del piso en donde iba a vivir.

Estaba en el ascensor ya que su piso estaba en el ultimo piso, en un penthouse para ser mas especificos, entonces al llegar, ve que estaba amoblada, pero de una manera minimalista, entonces va al pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones y el baño, ve unas de las habitaciones, y ve que tiene una nota.

"Pido perdon por todas las chicas del equipo, fuimos muy duras y exigentes contigo, tanto que exigimos mas de lo que debiamos, te mereces este retiro que muchas de nosotras

-Tu Amigovia, Ana Rodriguez, AnitaQuerida, Midlaner del equipo K&4Q"

Amigovia, eh? - Dijo para si mismo el chico con un tono burlesco

El chico solo suspira y entra su habitacion, era una habitacion grande con su cama, su PC Gamer, un smart tv, que tenia una Nintendo Switch, y tambien habian varios Posters de Overwatch y LoL, el chico solo se acosto en su cama, y se puso a descansar de su largo viaje, en unas horas tenia que dar los papeles de confirmacion de matricula a la escuela, para que pueda estudiar basicamente.

Despues de una larga siesta, vio la hora, eran las 12:30 de la tarde, entonces mira en su smartwatch la imagen del mapa de Royal Woods y ve que la casa esta algo cerca de su nueva escuela, a si que sale de su nuevo hogar y va hacia la escuela en donde va a estar, queria hacer las cosas rapido, a si que solo le entrega ese papel a la recepcionista de la escuela secundaria.

Toma un taxi y va a un restaurante familiar, se sienta en unas de las mesas grandes y redondas que estaban cerca de la barra, ya que cerca de ahi se escuchaba mejor la musica de ambiente, y el wi-fi estaba mas cerca.

Entonces el tranquilamente espero a la mesera mientras veia la ventana.

No se dio cuenta que la familia Loud, entraba muy contenta, ya que Lynn habia ganado el partido de goleada, el padre veia que el lugar no estaba vacio, pero si habian alguna que otra persona, entonces el padre de familia se centro en la atencion del chico castaño claro, y entonces el recordo a cierto hombre dueño de una red grande de casinos que estan por todo estados unidos y que siempre llevaba un traje de gala de color blanco, y ese niño, de cabello largo, de esa misma tonalidad y su particular heterocromia.

Rita, mi amor, ¿Ese no es Jean? - Sr Lynn apunto con su mirada al chico que estaba sentado en una de las mesas grandes, el miraba por la ventana, se notaba aburrido y un poco solo.

Si, es el, ¿Pero porque esta aqui?, ¿No deberia estar en Las Vegas descansando despues de lo de ese torneo de ese videojuego? - La madre estaba confundida.

Mejor preguntemosle… - El padre va con la chica que hace reserva a las mesas y le dice que conoce al chico castaño, y que queria sentarse ahi con parte de su familia, la otra parte estaria en la mesa de al lado.

Lynn, tu recuerdas a Jean Pierre, ¿No? - El padre le preguntaba a la deportista de la familia Loud.

Si, de hecho, me lo encontre en la estacion de servicio en la que estabamos, aunque no me recordo… - La chica se notaba un poco decaida, su amigo de la infancia mas especial para ella no lo recordó, ademas hace años que no habla con el "fluidamente"

Bueno…, ¡Te sentaras con el y nosotros! - Sr Lynn decia mientras iba con su hija a la mesa donde estaba Jean Pierre.

Jean Pierre seguia viendo la ventada, y siente que 3 personas se sientan en la mesa, y cuando ve quienes son, cuando los ve, un monton de recuerdos le llegan a la cabeza, y en ese momento recordo a Lynn.

¿Sr Loud, … Sra Loud? - El chico estaba confundido, hace tiempo que no veia a esas personas.

Jean, ¡Cuanto tiempo muchacho! - Lynn padre abraza a Jean, el chico solo corresponde. - ¿Como le va a tu tio en su redes de casino?.

Le va muy bien, sigue estando en la cima – El chico decia esto con un poco de nostalgia – Tambien, lo siento Lynn, lo siento por no recordarte… - El chico se notaba un poco con el animo bajo.

No te preocupes, es lo de menos – Decia Lynn para que el chico se calme - ¿Todavia conservas eso?, ¿No? - Lynn decia lo ultimo con nostalgia.

De hecho, siempre lo tengo puesto, solo me lo quito cuando voy a darme una ducha o algo parecido. - Mete su mano por el cuello de su camisa blanca y saca un collar al parecer de plata, el collar colgaba un cristal azul. - La verdad fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tuve.

Lynn solamente se sonrojo

Bueno, como terminaras tus estudios aquí, ¿Que tal si somos de nuevo amigos? - Lynn se acerca un poco mas a Jean cambiando de asientos con su padre.

No hay problema, Señorita Lynn. - Y cuando termino esa palabra, Lynn lo abrazo, el chico solo se sintio feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí comienza todo...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola a todos, ¿Como estan en el dia de hoy?, soy DukeXSnow, conocido como en Wattpad de la misma manera, esta historia fue un borrador que publique en una cuenta en donde hago borradores con otros escritores que les gusta hacer OC's y ahora la publico aqui, con algunos cambios.**

**Tambien chicos, dejen comentarios, y si les gusto un buen favorito, para mi seria genial, pueden dejar criticas, que sean desde el respeto, y tambien den recomendaciones.**

**UN SALUDO!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Una noche con Lynn Loud.

Ahora el chico despues de almorzar con los Loud, le pidio a Lynn su telefono, ya que la iba a visitar mas tarde en la noche, el chico se estaba cambiando, y se puso algo mas comodo, una camisa manga larga negra, que tenia en caracteres japoneses blancos, estos significaban "Lobo" en español o "Ōkami" como decia ahi, unos jogger de color blanco de la marca adidas, y unos tennis tipo "Jeezys" de color blanco.

Justo cuando iba a ir por su moto, le llega un mensaje a su telefono, era de Lynn Jr, antes de irse de, entonces abrio la aplicacion de whatsapp, para ver el mensaje.

"¿Porque no te quedas tambien a dormir?, aunque la familia quiera saber mas de ti, yo quiero pasar mas momentos contigo, para almenos compensar los años que estuvimos lejos"

El chico solo respondio con un emoji de pulgar arriba, agarro de su closet una pijama y una muda de ropa, tambien por si acaso, llevo su cepillo de dientes, su jabon liquido, su shampoo empacado en una botella pequeña y en otra botella pequeña el acondicionador, tambien desodorante, todo esto lo puso en un bolso mediano, en donde todo cupo perfectamente.

El chico baja al estacionamiento del edificio, para subirse a su moto e ir rapido a la casa de los loud.

El habia llegado, deja su moto estacionada al lado del hogar de la familia ruidosa, el toco gentilmente la puerta, mientras esperaba veia su smartwatch la hora y veia los alrededores del vencindario, se notaba que era un vecindario tranquilo y en donde los autos rara vez pasan.

Entonces oye la puerta abrirse, y al ver a la persona, se sorprendio demasiado.

– Hola, JP – Una chica un poco mas alta que Jean, rubia, de cabello corto, y unos bonitos ojos azules, ella llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello en V blanca, y unos shorts de color negro – Que bueno que llegaste, ademas de que Lynn Jr quiere verte, quiero que me soluciones un problema aqui – La chica estaba con una sonrisa, pero desde lejos se notaba que estaba preocupada por algo.–

– ¿Que paso? – El chico tambien se preocupo –

– Bueno – La chica suspira – Un amigo de Lincoln esta jugando Mortal Kombat 11 con el. –

– ¿Y? – El chico lo dijo con un tono de "¿Enserio?"

– Digamos que ellos apostaron, incluida yo, digamos que el perdio la apuesta, y yo por consiguiente p-perdi la apuesta, y Lincoln qui-quiso revancha, y… – La chica se notaba muy nerviosa – si pierde el valor de la apuesta aumenta.

– Señorita Lori, ¿Que clase de apuesta hizo? – El chico si ya estaba un poco preocupado, ahora lo estaba mas.

– Que le iba a mandar ese TIPO de fotos, literalmente. – Lori se notaba muy avergonzada, un poco enojada y ademas nerviosa.

– Creo que puedo solucionar eso, ah, por cierto – El chico señalo adentro de la casa – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro que si, siempre seras bienvenido a esta casa – Lori paso con el a la sala, en donde se estaba jugando el videojuego.

Lincoln estaba al lado de Clyde, ambos jugando una pelea en Mortal Kombat, el moreno basicamente le estaba dando una paliza al albino con Sub-zero, y el albino usaba a Erron Black, sabia hacer uno que otro combo, pero la habilidad de Clyde era demasiada, al punto que en la primera ronda tuvo Flawless Victory.

Cuando termino la pelea, Jean se acerco a donde estaban ellos, estaban siendo expectados por Lana, Lucy, Luna y Luan, las chicas se notaban un poco interesadas en el juego, ya que ademas de ver las grandes habilidades de Clyde al usar el mando, querian ver al Albino ganar de una vez por todas.

– Buenas noches chicas, tomare el puesto de Lincoln – el chico se sento, dejo su mochila a un lado, y de un bolsillo de esta saco un mando de la consola (Que es una Xbox One), pero este era distinto, ya que este era de un color inusual como el verde cromado, ademas que los botones eran de color negro, ademas de eso se veia mas ergonomico, los gatillos del mando eran mas alargados, ademas que el analogo principal era un poco mas largo que el secundario. –

– Entonces tienes que apostar algo, y que sea de mucho valor sea economico o de cualquier tipo, ya que Lincoln aposto mucho mas dinero y Lori aposto MAS fotos – El chico se notaba muy arrogante ya, ya que tenia el sabor de la victoria en sus labios. –

– Apostare mi moto – El chico solo dijo eso y todas las chicas se sobre-exaltaron, y Lori que fue por unas palomitas, al llegar escucho eso, y casi se le caen las palomitas de la sorpresa. –

–!¿Estas loco JP?! – Luan grito, ya estaba muy sorprendida. –

– Si apostaron cosas de mucho valor, pues, ¿Porque no? – Jean Pierre se notaba impasible y tranquilo, pero MUY en el fondo, estaba nervioso. –

– Mejor calmemonos hermanas, JP es muy habilidoso en los videojuegos, de seguro le dara una paliza a Clyde que lo mandara para su casa de manera express – Lo dijo Luna, segura del "amigo" de Lynn, con una sonrisa –

– ¿Estas segura?, llevo jugando esto desde hace rato, pre-ordene este juego y lo obtuve 3 dias antes de la fecha de salida, por lo tanto, tengo experiencia y mucha habilidad, a si que preparate – El chico estaba muy confiado, ya que le daria una paliza a alguien que es muy bueno en los videojuegos y ademas que iba a ganar una moto. –

– Oh, bueno, ¡buena suerte JP! – Luna y Luan le hacian porras al castaño –

– Bueno, Let the battle begin… – El chico lo dijo con una voz grave. –

Las batallas comenzaron, la primera batalla fue ardua, los personajes elegidos fueron Scorpion (Clyde) y Jacqui Briggs (Jean), incluso muchos creyeron que quedaria en empate, pero Jean Pierre, con una buena ejecucion de combos y con un zoneo increible, dejandole a el la primera victoria las hermanas celebraron con contento y Lincoln solo rio un poco.

– Falta 1 Batalla, ¿Eh? – Clyde se notaba nervioso. –

La segunda batalla fue un poco mas a favor de Clyde, en este caso fue Sub zero (Clyde) vs Geras (Jean). Sorprendetemente Clyde perdio, debido a que Jean aprovecho que estaba mal parado y que tenia la barra de defensa totalmente usada, y le hizo un combo de mucho daño, dejandolo a Clyde con poca vida, luego de que el personaje de Clyde se levantara, Rapidamente Jean hizo una rapida y corta combinacion de botones en su mando, lo que hizo fue que Geras parara el tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, se activo la Brutality (N/A: La brutality esta inspirada en infinity war, si quieren busquenla en youtube como Geras Brutality Thanos, o Geras Brutality Time Stop) dandonde la victoria al castaño

Eso... – Lincoln vitoreo a Jean al ver lo que hizo – ¡FUE GENIAL! – el chico estaba asombrado por ese momento, Clyde solo refunfuño, ya perdio la apuesta, este se despidio de Lincoln y de las demas con una actitud de derrota , tambien se despidio de Jean con un apreton de manos.

–Nos vemos Jean. – Clyde suspiro despues de ese apreton de manos y se fue por la puerta–

– Bueno chicos, tengo que subir a dejar mis cosas en la habitacion de Lynn, por cierto – El chico se extraño por la falta de presencia de los señores Loud – ¿Y sus padres? –

– Fueron a hacer unos recados y comprar lo que falta – Lincoln le dijo mientras comia unas de las palomitas que trajo Lori. –

– Bueno chicos, ya vuelvo. - Cuando el castaño dijo eso, Lynn volvio rapidamente a su habitacion para intentar sorprenderlo cuando llegue. –

El chico estaba buscando la habitacion, derrepente su telefono comenzo a sonar el tipico sonido de notificacion, y cuando vio era un mensaje de Lynn.–

"Mi habitacion es la que esta al lado tuyo, tontito"

El chico solamente toco la puerta, luego esta se abrio, pero no habia nadie abriendola, entonces cuando entro, sintio algo que estaba detras de su espalda, y cuando volteo, vio a una chica de cabello negro, su fleco tapaba sus ojos, enseguida la recordo, era la hermana de Lynn de 6 años que conocio hace tiempo de nombre Lucy.

– Cuanto tiempo Lucy, ¿como te va hoy? – La chica se sorprendio de que el chico no se asustara, pero la sorprendio mas que notara su presencia. –

– Me va bien – La chica solo sonrio cuando vio al chico, ya que tambien ella era muy buena amiga de el ademas de Lynn, ya que el en esos tiempos le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez. – Bueno, voy a agarrar un colchon y me ire a dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano, que se diviertan – Esto lo dijo de una manera sombria y fria, pero sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa de la cara. – Buenas Noches…_suspiro_–

El chico despues de hablar con la hermana gotica de la casa, se adentra en la habitacion, y cuando ve, ve que las camas de las dos hermanas estan juntas, para que quede como una cama doble, sobre estas dos, estaba Lynn esperandome sentada, ella me estaba sonriendo, yo solo me quite mis tenis, deje la mochila a un lado de la cama y me senté junto a ella.

Estaban hablando de cosas triviales y tambien poniendose al dia, entonces Lynn hizo una pregunta un tanto…, curiosa.

– ¿Sabes que dormiremos aqui, **juntos**? – La chica sonrio un poco picarona –

El chico miro a la chica con un poco de vergüenza y de sorpresa, este solo miro para otro lado apenado.

– No seas asi, Jean, no te preocupes, no te hare nada malo, yo no muerdo – La chica se burlaba del chico, ellos antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes, el chico era mas expresivo y menos tranquilo, pero lo que si le gustaba a Lynn, era avergonzarlo, ya que en esos tiempos, Jean con esos temas, era muy apenado, Lynn Jr siempre le daba besitos cerca de la mejilla, o lo abrazaba muy cariñosamente.

– Ok, creo que no habra problema…, jeje~ – El chico se notaba nervioso. –

– Uuuh… , ven relajate. – La chica se acosto y con su brazo tambien acosto al chico. – Sabes, tus ojos son extraños, pero son hermosos. –

– Bueno, muchas chicas me lo dicen siempre… – Esto a Lynn la molesto un poco.

La chica solo suspira, luego le da un beso en los labios, un beso profundo, tanto que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

– ¿Recuerdas la promesa en la que te dije "Estariamos juntos cuando nos volviesemos a encontrar"?, tu eras un niño que no captas las indirectas. – El flequillo de la chica cubria parte de sus ojos – pero tu dijiste que cumplirias la promesa, y espero que sea asi, Jean Pierre Herrera Ferrec, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? –

Recuerdos le vinieron a la vista del chico, y se dio un facepalm mental, el chico en ese tiempo era tan tonto que no captaba las indirectas **MUY **directas de Lynn, entonces el chico lo penso…, el tenia que volver a jugar en ese equipo que le causaba tanto estres, pero, era la gloria de 4 chicas que de todas, solo conoce a 1, y solo porque ha sido amiga de una de sus primas, entonces el chico lo penso mucho mas, y llego a una conclusion, elijio a Lynn Jr.

– Acepto ser tu novio, Lynn Jr... – Cuando el chico termino esas palabras, Lynn Jr le dio un piquito y solo sonrío. –

– Bueno, buenas noches, cariño~ – Lynn procede a cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir, al igual que Jean.

Bueno chicos, ¿Que les parecio?.

Como recuerden, dejen comentarios, asi sabre si les gusto o no, si les gusto, dejenlo en sus favoritos.

Tambien lamento por subir esto tarde, cuando volvi a la universidad, el club de futbol y los estudios me consumieron tiempo, espero que comprendan.

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, Chau!

\- Snow


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Nuevos estudiantes en la escuela.

Royal Woods, Casa Loud, 6:30 AM

El chico abre sus ojos, dando signos de haber despertado, el chico estaba totalmente despeinado, aun tenia rastros de sueño, el miro el smartwatch que tenia en su mano derecha, y ve que son las 6:30, bueno a el le parecia normal despertar a esta hora, ya que desde pequeño siempre estuvo a esas horas despierto, habia veces que dormia mas, pero era cuando tenia dias libres, o algo parecido.

El chico se levanto, pero antes, queria preguntarle a Lynn, entonces lentamente se acerco a su oido, y lo soplo lentamente, la chica se sobre-salto un poco y se levanto rapidamente.

—Buenos dias, cariño — El chico castaño sonreia de una manera burlona.v

—¿Porque me levantaste tan temprano? Eres malo. — Decia Lynn — ¿Y a donde vas? — 

—Voy a un café colombiano que vi por internet, bueno, solo quiero saber…, ¿Donde esta el baño?, bueno, se me olvido – El chico se notaba algo avergonzado. —

— Solo sigue este pasillo, al fondo — El chico se estaba yendo ya, pero la chica aclara su garganta, para que el chico pausara su ida a darse una ducha — Te acompañaré al café, no quiero desayunar ni esperar en una fila — Decia esto, porque como se levanto mas temprano que todas, se bañaria un poco antes, ademas que llegaria a la Escuela temprano, y podia hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que comenzaran las clases —

—Ok, yo iré bañándome — Saca la ropa que necesita de su mochila, y un cepillo de dientes. —

Despues de que el chico se cepillara los dientes, se diera una buena ducha, se vistiera, y se peinara un poco, se quito unos lentes de contacto que tenia en los ojos, y los desecho a la basura, el usaba este tipo de lentes porque según su coach en el equipo en donde estaba, se los recomendo usar por dar una buena imagen, aunque al principio le fue mas comodo, al final odio esos lentes, ya que eran muy poco practicos, para el. Luego se dirige a la habitación de Lynn, con cuidado, ya que no veía tanto de lejos ni a una distancia media.

—Ya puedes darte una ducha Lynn — La chica cuando escucho esto, rapidamente fue al baño a tomarse una buena ducha.

El chico busco en su bolso, y se puso unos lentes/gafas que eran de un tipo aviador, y estos eran de un color dorado, y eran tipo transitions (N/A:Cuando hay poca luz son transparentes, pero cuando hay mucha, o por defecto hay sol, se vuelven oscuras, para que los rayos de luz no sean molestos para el ser humano), luego se vio al espejo, el castaño vestía, una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, con un kanji japones del fuego dibujado en el centro, unos jeans negros, y unos tenis de baloncesto de color negro, su cabello lo tenia suelto, pero peinado, luego el se lo amarraria.

.

.

.

.

Mas tarde.

.

.

.

.

Lynn vestia la camisa con el numero 1 de siempre, y usaba unos shorts de color rojo con bordes blancos, que debajo de estos tenia unos pantalones deportivos que se ajustan mucho a la piel, pero que son comodos, ademas que estos hacian resaltar sus piernas, y llevaba sus tipicos tenis, la chica se abrigaba con un abrigo de baseball, en donde atrás de tenia enmarcada (Ardillas de Royal Woods?.

Ambos fueron a la entrada del garaje, en donde estaba la moto estacionada, primero en subir fue Jean, y luego fue Lynn, Jean le dio el casco de repuesto a Lynn que era de color rojo, y el que usaba siempre que era de color negro, luego ambos fueron al café colombiano.

Al llegar, Jean estaciono la moto cerca de la entrada, se quitan los cascos y se sientan en una mesa, comienzan a hablar tranquilos, la mesera llego a tomar los pedidos.

(N/A: Cuando ponga las letras cursiva "_asi_" es que estan hablando un idioma distinto)

— _Buenos Dias, ¿Puede traerme unas arepas asadas y chocolate caliente?, ah, y tambien una porcion mediana de queso campero — _El chico dijo esto en un español muy fluido y un acento colombiano paisa, eso a Lynn le hizo un poco de gracia, ya que le recordaba a las series de narcotraficantes de Netflix que veia Lori aveces. —

— _ok... — _La chica anoto esto en su libretita y empezo a anotar el pedido del chico — _¿Y la señorita que va a ordenar? _— Tambien hablaba un español fluido, solamente que su acento era colombiano pero del centro de ese pais.

— ¿Que quieres comer? —Le pregunta el a su novia de una manera amable y suave.

— Hmmm — Miraba la carta habian varias opciones, pero cuando vio algo, sonrio un poco — Quiero yuca al vapor y queso campero. — Decia Lynn mientras veia la carta — De tomar un jugo de naranja con poca azucar porfavor.

—_Yuca al vapor, queso campero y un jugo de naranja porfavor _— La chica escribio la orden en una libretita que tenia.

—Al parecer todavia hablas español— Dijo la chica sonriente — Lori me va a decir que le copie de novio — La chica rie ante esto.

El chico tambien rie un poco.

—Solo falta que me digas "Bubu-osito" — El chico reia un poco mas al igual que Lynn.

Luego de recibir la comida y alimentarse mientras hablaban, le faltaban unos 40 minutos para que comiencen las clases, entonces terminaron de comer rapido, le dieron el dinero que tenian que pagar y la propina para la mesera, para luego ir a la moto, ponerse ambos sus cascos e irse a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que faltaba un poco para que las clases comenzaran, asi que Lynn se fue a trotar un poco de manera suave por la pista de atletismo de la escuela, Jean se fue al salón, este solo saco su celular y empezó a ver los partidos de los Worlds, ya que en estos momentos como les decia a ellas "sus chicas" estaban jugando, contra SKT T1, que iba ya tres partidas seguidas ganadas el equipo Coreano, lamentablemente ellas iban perdiendo, pero no por tanto, pero noto al nuevo jungla del equipo de las chicas, que era un chico tambien, pero no era tan bueno como el, ademas que era nuevo en el equipo y le costaba comprender las tacticas que las chicas usaban y eso era un gran desventaja para el equipo americano de chicas.

— Y eso decia que sin mi podrian ganar — Decia un poco burlón — Hay, vamos a ver como concluye este pifostio.

La partida avanzaba y el equipo SKT T1 ganaba mucho oro, eso le preocupaba a Jean, ya que ellos lo caracteriza la administracion de la economia del juego, y cuando estos ganaban demasiado oro una ventaja muy significativa, era totalmente el fin de la partida para el equipo contrario, y empezaron las kills, Faker entro con su campeon insignia, "Ryze" unos de los campeones mas antiguos del juego, pero de los mas fuertes si esta en buenas manos.

Faker procede a entrar con algunos de sus compañeros con su habilidad definitiva, que es la transportación en masa a un punto muy lejano, el top laner del equipo Coreano, que jugaba con el campeon Malphite, utilizo su definitiva, haciendo que 3 chicas, precisamente la _toplaner_, la _support_ y el _AD Carry _esten en el aire, luego el AD Carry del otro equipo, que era un Yasuo, utilizo tambien su definitiva haciendo varios cortes en el aire, y haciendo mucho daño, causando la muerte de 3 campeones en el equipo contrario, el Jungla y la midlaner del equipo contrario no sabian que hacer, pero, tristemente la botlane del equipo Coreano ya estaba muy fuerte, ya que consistia de Jinx, la tiradora mas _OP _del juego, con mucho daño en _midgame y en lategame, _y Pyke un "soporte" que jala cosas y tambien tiene habilidades que hacen ejecuciones a poca vida.

Entonces SKT Gano, el equipo de chicas se notaba decaida, pero el chico nuevo se notaba enojado, entonces mas camaras los enfocaban y este solo cerro la aplicación, entonces cuando vio, habian entrado los alumnos, entre ellos entraba Lynn, esta se sentó a su lado justo cuando cerro la aplicación.

— ¿Que estabas viendo? — Lynn veia con curiosidad cuando cerre la aplicación de video.—

— Unos de los partidos que tuvo del equipo que me retire — Decia un poco aburrido — Fue una partida de mierda, los acabaron en poco tiempo, y pense que durarian mas. — Se le notaba un poco enojado.—

— No le prestes atencion a eso te vas a estresar, eso es el pasado, mejor disfruta tiempo conmigo y despejate un poco en este pueblo — Decia recomendandole al chico un poco preocupada. —

— Si, ni se porque me doy mala vida por ellas. — Decia sonriendo un poco y se puso a prestar atención a la profesora que recien habia llegado — Bueno a prestar atención — Esto ultimo lo susurró.

Despues de la presentacion y varias clases aburridas, sonó la campana del recreo, haciendo que todos los estudiantes del salón salgan como locos, este solamente salio caminando con Lynn, esta se fue para hablar con sus amigas, Jean solo fue a una maquina expendedora a comprar un jugo de naranja 100% natural, estaba en la maquina expendedora, puso el dinero justo para la botella de jugo de naranja, y cuando la maquina ya la estaba sacando del compartimiento, el chico escucho un golpe seco, pero estos golpes eran dirigidos hacia un metal en concreto, entonces cuando vio, vio a Chandler arrinconando a Lincoln al parecer a su mejor amigo que era de tez morena con otros 3 chicos que se veian grandulones, entonces el se acerco mientras bebia un poco de jugo.

— ¿Disculpen?, ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? — Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo, pero este quería confirmarlo para evitar malentendidos —

— Estamos pidiendole amablemente al tonto de Larry que nos de dinero para nuestros almuerzos — A el le molestaba la voz de Chandler — Mejor vete antes de que te demos una paliza, perdedor —.

Lo ultimo que dijo Chandler lo encolerizo a tal punto que apreto un poco sus puños, pero luego tomo un gran suspiro, y puso una expresion seria, y algo intimidante.

— Uuuuh, al parecer hiciste enojar al mejor jugador del mundo, que se fue, solamente porque en sus delirios porque unas chicas frikis no le querian prestar atención — Dijo unos de los bravucones, este se encorelizo mas de lo que ya estaba hace unos segundos.

— Si vas a hacerme enojar, hubieras traído a TODOS tus amigos — Un puñetazo muy fuerte que incluso resono entre las pocas personas que estaban ahi, Jean había golpeado a uno de los esbirros de Chandler y este estaba en el piso noqueado.

Todos se sorprendieron, algunos que lo conocian, les parecia alguien muy paciente y que era mas de dialogo que de eso, pero los que eran seguidores mas fieles de el y los que sabian sobre los jugadores de los deportes electronicos, sabian que el LoL y su equipo de chicas lo tenia muy estresado y su actitud habia cambiado durante el tiempo.

Unos de los esbirros intento atacarle, pero este vio el puño venir, lo agarro, jalo su brazo hasta llegar un poco cerca de el y le dio un puño en el estomago, cuando se arrodillo y se sostuvo el estomago, Jean remato con un rodillazo en la cara, el otro al ver lo que hizo Jean, se retiro rapidamente de ahi, este solo le dio una mirada que si la tradujeramos a texto, esta diria "Te voy a golpear muy fuerte cabrón", este solo dijo.

— Esto no se quedara asi, Larry, Jairo, van a ver la FURIA de Chandler — Este se va corriendo.

Jean solo suspira y pone sus manos en el bolsillo, le dolian un poco los nudillos, y al parecer los tenia hinchados, no queria llamar la atencion, luego le pediria a Lynn un desinflamatorio.

— Wow, no creía que tuvieras tanta fuerza — Lincoln soprendido por la paliza a que le dio a 2 esbirros de Chandler.

— Estres, gimnasio y alguna arte marcial, digamos que combinan bien — Su mirada seria y encolerizada cambio a una sonrisa socarrona — Vamonos de aquí — Y se fueron corriendo.

Luego de haber huido

.

.

.

.

Patio de la escuela, faltan unos minutos para que suene la campana.

Estos estaban sentados en una de las bancas mientras veian el panorama de estudiantes hablando de cosas sin importancia, al igual que lo hacian ellos.

—¿Una nueva estudiante?— Quedo algo sorprendido por el ultimo comentario de Lincoln

— Si, y se encariño demasiado conmigo — El chico se notaba algo nervioso — Su nombre es Hana Sakurai, es nipona, y es muy, MUY bonita — esto lo decia un poco fantasiando — Cuando hicimos una actividad en parejas, y hablamos un poco mas, enseguida se encariño conmigo, incluso me dio su numero —

— ¿Tu no tenias novia?, se llamaba Ronnie o Ronalda, creo… — Decia mientras miraba de una forma juzgadora a Lincoln.

— Bueno…, somos mas bien amigos con derechos, no tenemos nada oficial — Seguia un tanto nervioso —

— Igual chicos, la chica es super amable, aunque ella sea bonita, nada mas va a ser mas bonita que Lori — Esto ultimo lo dijo con corazones en los ojos.—

Lincoln y yo solo suspiramos.

**Luego de clases**

Estaba en la puerta de la secundaria con su moto, tranquilo, entonces le llega un mensaje de su Tio.

Tio Pierre.

"Chico, mañana llegaran los autos que te regalé y que rara vez usabas aquí en Los Angeles, cuidate y no provoques problemas"

— Hmp, si supiera — El chico se rie un poco.

Lynn sale de la puerta de la secundaria y se sube a la moto de su novio.

— Mañana tendras problemas, amor — Lo decia preocupada — Los rumores sobre esa paliza que les diste a esos chicos se extiende, pero igual, los profesores no creen eso, debido a que eso mancharia tu fama. — Decia la chica preocupandose mas por el chico.

— Cariño, ya no soy TAN famoso — Decia esto mientras se ponia el casco tambien ella lo hizo —

— ¿Porque? Aun hay gente en la escuela que te llama por tu nombre, incluso algunas amigas te conocen — Decia un poco extrañada.

— Bueno, cuando alguien se retira aunque sea temporalmente de eso, su fama empieza a bajar lentamente — La moto se enciende cuando presiono un boton, y fue a dejar a Lynn a su casa, luego se regreso a su Penthouse.

Cuando llego, encendio la PC, se quito sus tennis, y dejo su mochila en una silla que habia por ahi. Luego encendio la PC y abrio League of Legends, vio que estaba en linea Lincoln, este mismo creo una sala para partidas clasificatorias, este entro a la sala.

Luego entro al parecer Clyde, y una chica que se llamaba "StarStella"

— Bueno chicos, que cuentan— Jean estaba en chrome viendo la cuenta de twitter que mostraba basicamente paisajes bonitos de ciertas zonas en el mundo.

— Ok…, en una semana se hara un torneo en la escuela de videojuegos, organizado por el club de videojuegos de la secundaria — Esto le sorprendió un poco ya que no creia que eso existiera ahi — y quisiera que fueras parte de nuestro equipo, si no aceptas lo entend- —

**E O.**

— Wow, ¿Iras jungla?, ¿No? — Lincoln pregunto eso porque es lo que jugaba profesionalmente Jean.

— No, ire directamente Top, quisiera volver a mis raices — Dijo esto porque basicamente antes de estar en el equipo de chicas, jugaba mucho la linea/carril superior —

— Chicos ya volvi, ¿Acepto? — Dijo Stella preguntando a los que estaban en _league voice_

— Si, pero va la linea superior, Clyde puede ir jungla, es alguien que le va siempre bien ahi, Stella te quedas como AD Carry, y yo sere el mid, necesitamos un support — Lincoln estaba ya trazando un plan. —

— Aqui es donde entro yo — A la llamada de League Voice entro otra chica, de usuario "GurlJordan" — Hable con Stella y sere su soporte en el torneo —

—Bueno, que comience el plan — Dijo Lincoln — **Ganaremos, si o si **—

…

Bueno chicos antes de despedirme pondre un Glosario de jerga de invocador de LoL. Para que entiendan mas.

Linea/Carril/Calle: Es algunas de las vias principales del LoL, estan divididas en tres, Top (la linea superior), Mid (Linea del medio) y Bot(La linea inferior)

Early, mid y late game: Se usan estos terminos para dividir las fases temporales de la partida, tambien se les conoce como juego temprano, juego medio o juego tardio.

Items: Los campeones pueden llevar un limite de 6 items.

Powerspike: Es ese punto en donde el campeon logra su potencial.

Gankear: Cuando algun miembro de tu equipo decide emboscar a tu contrincante, esto normalmente pasa en fase de lineas.

Fase de lineas: Es la fase (Por lo general en el early) en donde los campeones consiguen oro matando minions o matando al contrincante en tradeos o conocido como enfrentamientos de linea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por cierto, en mi perfil dejare en mi bio (no se si mañana o pasado la verdad) una entrada a un blog donde dejare como una votacion en donde se decidira que autos tendra Jean (Seran 5, pero no los usara tanto).

Tambien lamento mi ausencia, la universidad me consumia, ser desarrollador de software es dificil xd.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan un buen dia.

Dejen su fav y un comentario

¡Chau!

-Duke

PD: Omití la presentación porque me pareció muy innecesaria la verdad.


End file.
